1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch accessories and, more particularly, to an improved accessory retaining device and method that provides a convenient and easy method of engaging and disengaging a hitch accessory's shank in a trailer hitch receiver tube as well as a method of firmly securing the shank within the hitch receiver tube.
2. Technical Considerations
Initially, vehicle trailer hitches were comprised of a tow ball fastened to a drawbar that was non-removably attached to the rear bumper or undercarriage of a vehicle. The drawbar and tow ball permanently protruded from the rear of the vehicle. A disadvantage of the hitch was that the drawbar could not be removed when the hitch was not in use. Oftentimes, individuals would injure their shins by bumping into the hitch when walking behind the vehicle. Owing to the hitch extending beyond the rear bumper, people would also oftentimes unintentionally back into objects causing property damage. In addition, the tow ball would often block the license plate on the rear of the vehicle and, thus, when not using the hitch for towing, the tow ball needed removed from the drawbar so as not to illegally obstruct the license plate. Removing the tow ball required the use of heavy tools not always readily available and was an inconvenient and time-consuming chore. As a result of these disadvantages, a much improved receiver-type hitch was developed that eliminated the described weaknesses and offered additional benefits as well. Consequently, the most common types of motor vehicle hitches in use today are receiver-type hitches.
Receiver-type hitch assemblies are well known and generally comprise a four-sided, hollow receiver tube connected to a support structure that is attached to a vehicle's frame rails. The hollow receiver tube is generally square in shape and rectangular in length. The receiver tube generally comprises at least two aligned apertures located in opposing sidewalls for receiving a hitch pin to secure a removable accessory within the receiver when the accessory's shank is inserted into the receiver and corresponding apertures in the accessory's shank are aligned with the apertures in the receiver. When a receiver-type hitch is attached to a vehicle's undercarriage, the receiver tube is generally located or positioned at the rear center of the vehicle underneath the rear bumper and generally does not extend beyond the most rearward portion of the vehicle. A benefit of a receiver-type hitch is that when a tow ball or other hitch accessory is not in use, the accessory can be removed from the receiver hitch.
Receiver-type hitch-mounted accessories comprise a four-sided shank with an external dimension slightly smaller than the internal dimension of the vehicle's hitch receiver tube, thus permitting the shank to be slidably inserted into the receiver tube. An accessory shank further comprises at least two aligned apertures located in opposing sidewalls for aligning with the apertures in the receiver's sidewalls to receive a hitch pin inserted through both the receiver and accessory shank, thereby securing the accessory in position within the vehicle's hitch receiver tube. Not only are receiver-type hitches useful for accommodating the connection of a drawbar and tow ball for towing, but receiver-type hitches have become a universal connection device or mechanism for attaching a variety of numerous automotive accessories to a vehicle, such as a bicycle carrier, ski rack, canoe rack, ladder rack, luggage rack, truck extension, spare tire carrier, gas can carrier, steps, carry all, ATV carrier, grill carrier, cargo basket, motorcycle carrier, wheelchair carrier, light bar, fishing rod carrier, tool carrier, salt spreader, and numerous other accessories.
While receiver-type hitches are extremely popular, there are two inherent shortcomings.
Firstly, with the hitch receiver tube located underneath the vehicle's rear bumper, the receiver tube is generally close to the ground and in an inconvenient location for detecting aperture alignment and pinning an accessory within the receiver. Based upon the inability to see the apertures for alignment, aligning the apertures in the accessory shank with the apertures in the receiver tube is generally a two-handed operation: one hand used to slowly insert the accessory shank into the receiver and the other hand used to feel with a finger or hold a pin in a receiver aperture to detect when the accessory apertures are aligned with the receiver apertures. Consequently, one must frequently kneel, or sometimes even lay, on the ground to align the apertures and pin the accessory to the hitch. This task becomes even more annoying and/or challenging in darkness, and/or in inclement weather.
Secondly, it is widely recognized that to permit ease of sliding ball mounts and other accessories into a hitch receiver, the outside dimension of the ball mount shank and accessory shank are slightly smaller than the inside dimension of the receiver tubes in which they are inserted. While this space is desirable for ease of attachment insertion and withdrawal, it is undesirable for achieving a snug connection. Too much space between a receiver tube and an accessory shank can cause the accessory to wobble beyond a tolerable amount, and the condition worsens the further an accessory extends from the receiver.
There have been several methods developed and patents issued addressing the two aforementioned shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,598,897 B1 and 7,066,483 address methods of coupling a ball mount to a vehicle's hitch receiver. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,203 B1; 6,609,725 B1; 6,945,550 B2; 6,733,029 B2; and 7,338,065 B1 address methods of reducing accessory wobble or movement within a hitch receiver. While each of these referenced patents discloses assemblies addressing one of the two shortcomings noted in this application, none of these references resolves both shortcomings with a single assembly. Consequently, when choosing a product, consumers must decide between choosing a product that offers enhanced convenience in pinning the accessory to the receiver or one that reduces the wobble within the receiver.
The disclosure in this application is an advancement of the art and provides economic benefit by effectively resolving both shortcomings in a single assembly. This application teaches a hitch accessory coupling product and method that is a multi-function, self-aligning, self-engaging, and tightening hitch coupling assembly.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable, and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.